Some research groups are currently seeking to commercialize bi-stable displays in a variety of paper-replacement applications (“e-Print”). Paper-replacement applications may desire to incorporate less expensive materials and processes but such display applications generally use low power designs to be commercially successful. Display circuitry for commercial applications can often be designed and processed within tolerances centered around low current and voltage thresholds used to activate pixel elements. Controlling resistance values in such circuits is one way to achieve the design tolerances and robust electrical designs necessary for commercial mass production in paper replacement applications.
As a result, it is desirable to reduce the cost of the processing steps and materials in order to keep the cost of the overall paper-replacement applications down. Simply reducing the display layers or eliminating processing steps may reduce costs but may also reduce the ability to control the electrical tolerances needed for robust designs. Providing processes and display structures that meet the criteria of both low cost commercial production and robust electrical design for commercial mass production can be a difficult balancing act.